


[ɴɪɴᴊᴀɢᴏ ᴏɴᴇ-sʜᴏᴛs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴢᴀɴᴇ]

by Moons_n_FrostKitsune



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dark Past, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_n_FrostKitsune/pseuds/Moons_n_FrostKitsune
Summary: Just some one-shots with our precious little snowflake!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so here we go...

_ **REQUESTS ** _

* * *

Make a request base on our precious little snowflake, Zane!


	2. Author's Note

I know this isn't the chapter you all were looking for but some things have pop up and currently there are alot of issues going around for me. I apologize for not updating like I should but I felt you all needed a explanation for updates not being done. I just haven't been myself lately and I've been forcing myself to smile and act like nothing is wrong but there is something wrong so I need you all to hang on a little longer. Once again I apologize for not updating and not giving you all the chapter you wanted, have a night/day.

-Moons_n_FrostKitsune


End file.
